¿Qué pasará ahora?
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: ¿Las cosas podrían estar mejor o peor? No lo sabía, de lo que estaba segura es que lo disfrutaría de la forma que fuese. A pesar de los cambios que tuviera que sufrir, jamás cambiaría eso por nada del mundo. —Sabes perfectamente que no funciona así, ¿no? —Keh. — [Secuela de "Cambios"] Post-manga. Cap. 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**Summary: **¿Las cosas podrían estar mejor o peor? No lo sabía, de lo que estaba segura es que lo disfrutaría de la forma que fuese. A pesar de los cambios que tuviera que sufrir, jamás cambiaría eso por nada del mundo._—Sabes perfectamente que no funciona así, ¿no?__—Keh.__—_ [Secuela de "Cambios"] Post-manga.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Primer mes**

Se acurrucó mejor en el futón y sonrió feliz. Sentía un fuerte brazo rodear de forma firme su cintura y suspiró relajada. Sentía la respiración tranquila de su marido en su espalda, en el lugar donde él se había acurrucado. Seguía dormido, o al menos eso suponía.

Desde que había vuelto al Sengoku Jidai la vida para ella había recobrado el sentido. Es cierto que ya no podría ver a su familia de nuevo, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, y no lo haría jamás.

Sintió que el hanyô descansaba su barbilla sobre su hombro y acariciaba con sus garras su abdomen, muy cerca de su vientre. Esto le pareció curioso, él solía abrazarla y mimarla en los momentos de intimidad, pero casi nunca lo hacía luego de eso. Esas garras que si él quisiera podrían descuartizarla en cualquier momento, pero ella confiaba en él, ciegamente.

Recordaba cuando se conocieron… Ahora que lo pensaba, él había intentado matarla.

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

-Kikyô era más valiente, y más hermosa…-

¿Lo habría dicho en serio? Bueno, admitía que cuando ella conoció a Kikyô pensó que era preciosa y que no se parecían en nada, pero… Siempre decían que sus facciones eran idénticas, entonces ella… ¿era tan bella como lo fue una vez Kikyô?

¿Por qué demonios pensaba en esas cosas en momentos como ese? Tenía a InuYasha con ella en esos instantes. Ahora era a ella a quien él besaba, abrazaba y hacía… "esas" cosas.

Se sonrojó.

Era cierto… él nunca llegó a hacer el amor con Kikyô… al menos en eso había sido la primera.

Sonrió.

Las garras que le acariciaban se detuvieron pero aun así la reafirmaron contra él.

Así era, su marido podía llegar a ser extremadamente celoso y posesivo, pero no le molestaba, a pesar de que fingiera lo contrario, le gustaba que él fuera así con ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca se mostró posesivo ni celoso con Kikyô. ¿Eso quería decir algo?

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

_— ¿Qué tanto piensas? No paras de hacer muecas._

_La voz del hanyô la sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta de golpe. Los ojos ámbares del hanyô la miraban con detenimiento, expectantes a cualquier palabra que ella dijera._

_—Yo… eh… ¿Estuviste despierto todo este tiempo?__—le reprochó._

_—Keh… ¿Piensas decirme en que pensabas?_

_Ella lo miró con detenimiento y el ceño fruncido._

_—Intentaste matarme.__—dijo con falso reproche._

_— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ya te volviste loca?_

_Ella coloco sus manos en su pecho, empujándolo para poder sentarse y luego estirándose con libertad._

_—Cuando nos conocimos._

_—Keh, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde como para reclamarme? Además, si mal no recuerdo me mandaste al suelo._

_—Te lo merecías._

_— ¿Ah sí? Pues que yo recuerde jamás intenté hacerlo de nuevo y aun así tú me seguiste mandando al suelo.__—dijo ahora molesto._

_—Por idiota._

_Masculló un "Keh" y se cruzó de brazos evitando su mirada._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Limpió con su mano el sudor que escurría de su frente. Hacía un calor horroroso y estar en el sol recogiendo hierbas medicinales no era algo muy agradable que digamos.

_—Oe, Kagome, ya has trabajado mucho, ¿no? No seas terca y ve a descansar.__—el hanyô estaba de pie junto a ella, distrayéndola al igual que lo hacía cuando ella trataba de estudiar para la escuela._

_—Ya te lo dije, InuYasha, tengo que terminar aquí._

_Él gruñó._

_La miko se puso en pie dispuesta a caminar hacia la cabaña de Kaede, con la intención de ir a dejar las hierbas que había recolectado._

_—Me duele todo el cuerpo.__—masculló._

_Era increíble lo adolorida que se sentía a pesar de haber estado solamente recogiendo hierbas. El hanyô roló los ojos._

_—Eres una idiota, te dije que debías descansar._

_Ella estaba a punto de reclamar pero en ese instante sintió como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban y cayó inconsciente. Por suerte el hanyô logró sujetarla a tiempo antes de que tocara el piso._

_—Idiota.__—sabía que ella no lo escucharía, al igual que sabía que a las mujeres embarazadas les daban desmayos y nauseas de vez en cuando. Kagome aun no lo sabía, ni pensaba decírselo, no iba a arriesgarse a quedar inconsciente bajo tierra por una semana entera._

_La cargó estilo nupcial y se dirigió a su cabaña, depositándola en el futón._

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Nunca se había planteado la idea de ser padre y tener hijos, ¿a Kagome le agradaría la idea? No lo sabía._

_La chica llevaba no más de unas tres semanas desde que se había dado cuenta de eso. Él lo había notado, ella decía sentirse más adolorida y de la nada le llegaban mareos, aunque esa fuera la primera vez que se desmayara. Esperaba que las nauseas no llegaran, el olor a ácido le daba asco._

_Vio a la miko removerse y abrir los ojos._

_— ¿Daijôbu ka?* —le preguntó acercándose a ella._

_— ¿Qué me pasó? —dijo sentándose en el futón._

_—Te desmayaste, mujer idiota, te dije que debías descansar._

_Ella frunció el ceño y miró la sábana que la cubría. Debió de haber escuchado a InuYasha, después de todo, él tenía razón._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **_Este fic va a tener unos… veintiún capítulos, creo. Nueve por los meses de embarazo y doce luego de que el bebé nazca. No va a ser solo las típicas cosas que ocurrirían a una familia que espera a un bebé, también habrá aventura, InuYasha tal vez desaparezca por un tiempo y otras locuras que tengo frescas en mi mente. En fin, habrá monstruos y amenazas, así que no será una historia muy aburrida._

_Sé que aun tengo muchos fics que actualizar. Les pido que me tengan paciencia, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, hago lo que puedo. Tengo que hacer unos exámenes en Octubre para ingresar al mejor colegio del país y me entran un montón de cosas que ni sabía que existían, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para estar en la computadora escribiendo, pero eso no significa que no voy a hacerlo._

_Bueno, eso es todo.\_

_***¿Daijôbu ka?:**__ ¿Estás bien?_

_¡Chaito! Tsuki ;) (No sé por qué, pero ya me gustó decir "Chaito")_


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Segundo mes**

**-El día anterior.- **[Fragmento del último capítulo de "Cambios"]

_—Estoy embarazada._

_Hubo un gran silencio durante el cual Kagome no supo qué hacer. Se había refugiado en el pecho de su marido y no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. No quería ver su expresión y el miedo la invadía. Él no había aflojado su abrazo, solo la mantenía pegada a su pecho._

_—Ya lo sabía._

_— ¿Eh? —levantó su vista confundida. El hanyô la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona._

_—Que ya lo sabía, tonta._

_—P-Pero… ¿Cómo? —le preguntó confundida._

_—Tu olor, es diferente, lo supe desde el primer día._

_— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?_

_—No supe cómo hacerlo, pensé que te enojarías y me mandarías al suelo. Preferí que te dieras cuenta tú sola._

_Kagome se quedó callada y evitó la mirada de su esposo. Por un lado estaba moleta, por otro, se sentía feliz de que él quisiera tener el bebé._

_Momento._

_Él nunca dijo que quisiera tener al bebé._

_— ¿Tú lo quieres? —preguntó viéndole a los ojos con ansiedad._

_—No es necesario que preguntes estupideces, Kagome, claro que lo quiero. —le dijo sintiéndose levemente insultado._

_Ella volvió a abrazarle con fuerza y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios._

_—K-Kagome, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó ahora nervioso._

_Ella soltó una risita en medio de su pequeño llanto._

_—Arigato, InuYasha. —dijo ahora sonriendo contra su pecho, sintiéndose relajada y feliz._

**-Hoy.-**

_— ¡InuYasha, osuwari!_

_— ¡Arghh!_

Shippô les miraba resignado. Pasaban los años y esos dos seguían exactamente igual que al principio.

_—Nunca aprenderás, ¿no es así, InuYasha? —dijo Miroku acercándose a él._

_—Keh, Kagome es una tirana._

_La miko se cruzó de brazos indignada y se dirigió de regreso a su cabaña._

_—Y dime, ¿qué hiciste esta vez? —le preguntó el monje, interesado._

El hanyô gruñó.

_— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Solo le dije que dejara de ser tan terca y fuera a descansar. —se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra de su haori._

_—Nunca debes pelear con una mujer embarazada, amigo, es como firmar tu sentencia de muerte._

_— ¿Qué está diciendo, Hôshi-sama?_

_La voz de su amada esposa hizo que el monje tuviera un respingo._

_—No es nada, Sango.__—dijo con una risita nerviosa, mientras que su esposa lo miraba con desconfianza y luego seguía con su camino._

_—Eres patético, Miroku._

_—Bueno, no es a mí a quien mandan al suelo todo el tiempo, amigo mío._

_Un certero golpe fue propinado en la cabeza del monje, dejándolo mareado._

_Se dispuso a seguir a su esposa, quien había regresado a la cabaña._

_—Maldita mujer y sus malditas mañas. —masculló._

_— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó Kagome desde adentro._

_El hanyô se tensó._

_— ¡N-Nada! —se apresuró a decir._

Suspiró cansado.

Él lo había notado, desde que Kagome estaba embarazada estaba "ligeramente" más bipolar de lo normal.

Y sí, él sabía que significaba esa palabrita.

_— ¿Kagome? —preguntó entrando la cabaña._

_— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella de forma desganada, sentándose en el piso de la cabaña, con su espalda recostada a la pared._

_—Yo…_

_—Lo siento, InuYasha, sé que solo quieres que esté bien, pero…—interrumpió ella. —No lo sé… No estoy inválida._

_—Estás embarazada. —dijo con simpleza, como si eso fuera la respuesta de todo._

_—Embarazada, no enferma, además, solo tengo dos meses, debo aprovechar que aun puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma._

_Él se quedó callado. Ella tenía razón._

_—Eso no impide que puedas descansar. —reprochó._

_—Pero tú quieres que lo haga cada cinco minutos—reclamó._

_—Keh, no es cierto. —dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Ella suspiró._

_La vio a los ojos. Comprendiendo lo que estos querían decir caminó y se sentó a su lado, dejando que ella recargara su peso en él._

_—Me gusta estar así contigo. —admitió la chica con los ojos cerrados._

_—Lo sé, a mí igual._

_Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la miko y dejó que ella se acurrucara en su pecho._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **_x.x Y seguiré… XD Yo sé, es cortito, pero no tengo ahorita mucha inspiración._

_Bueno, eso es todo._

_¡Chaito! Tsuki ;) (No sé por qué, pero ya me gustó decir "Chaito")_


End file.
